Jasam A to Z
by averygirl
Summary: A Jason and Sam fan fiction. There is one chapter/drabble for every letter of the alphabet.
1. Admiration, Bold, Cute

**Jasam A to Z**

_**A Jasam story told in short chapters.**_

**A – Admiration**

_Late November, 2004_

**Admiration.**That's all Jason tried to tell himself that he felt for her. Simple **admiration** and nothing more. She had gone to hell and back over the past few months. She had been attacked again and again, beaten, yelled at, scorned, and finally the worst and more crushing insult came when her little girl died and she hadn't even gotten the chance to hold her. Jason regretted that with every fiber of his being but he had felt his hands were tied and bound as the non-legal father.

**Admiration.** That was all he felt; he was sure of that. At least he wanted to believe that. She shared a biological daughter with Sonny, they had a connection Jason couldn't duplicate and she was still in love with his best friend and employer. Jason kept telling himself that he liked Sam simply because she was brave, because she was strong and feisty … and beautiful. Yes, very beautiful; that he could admit, if only to himself. She had recently kissed him when she was drunk out her mind and even then he told himself he didn't feel anything even as her lips met his in a searing kiss …

**Admiration.** Yes **admiration.** That was all he felt for her.

That was all he could allow himself to feel …

* * *

**B - Bold**

_December 2004 -_

He watched her move around the house, decorating every inch of it with tacky Christmas decorations that were** bold** and assaulted the eye. He couldn't believe that he was allowing her to do this. But he realized he would have allowed her to do anything though for another chance at having her pressed underneath him, lips scraping his, tongue pressing into his mouth ...

He shifted uncomfortably on the couch. She was just wearing sweat pants and a V-neck sweater with her hair up in a ponytail and he still thought he had never seen her look more beautiful. Especially because she looked to be smiling for the moment and she hadn't done much of that since their daughter died.

He continued to watch her intently until he noticed a weird scent in the air. "Do you smell something burning?" He asked.

She looked extremely alarmed. "Ohmigod, the cookies!" she cried and ran for the kitchen. He followed after her and lightly pushed her aside so he could open the oven door. He didn't want her to burn herself. Using a hot pad, he pulled them out of the oven and they both stared at the black-as-coal lumps of dry looking clay sitting on the pan.

"Dammit!" she hissed as she went to open the kitchen window. "I hope the fire alarm doesn't go off. That would be pretty embarrassing - that I don't even know how to make cookies without screwing it up."

He set down the cookie sheet and walked over to her. He noticed tears in her eyes and knew there was more to this than just a burnt batch of cookies. He instinctively reached out and cupped her chin with his hand. "What's really bothering you?"

Sam shook her head. "It's just ... I keep thinking how if the baby was here, we would have been doing all these cool Holiday-ish things for her even though she would be too young to understand. I wanted this Christmas to be perfect for her memory ..."

Jason nodded, instinctively understanding what she was saying. He immediately pulled her into a hug and wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned against him and he could smell the scent of her jasmine shampoo.

They must have stood there for a few minutes but in his mind, anytime she was in his arms, it would never be long enough...

* * *

**C - Cute**

_December 2004_

Sam came down the stairs in a red velvet Christmas dress with faux-white fur trim and a Santa hat was perched atop her head, sitting amongst a nest of fine dark curls. "How do I look?" she asked, spinning around for him.

He tried to think of a word to describe her. She looked magnificent as always. Beautiful. Perfection in a tiny but sexy body …

He tried not to ogle her and looked down at the ground as he mumbled the word "cute". It was about the tamest word he could think of to describe her looks which did a little too much for his libido these days. It was not like he was counting the days or hours or minutes, but he hadn't had sex in so long and the sight of Sam in her skimpy Elf outfit or whatever the hell the costume was supposed to be made him more than a bit aroused.

"Did Jason Morgan just use the word 'cute'?" Sam asked as she walked over to him.

He sighed. "Don't make a big deal out of it."

"Okay I won't but you look cute tonight too," Sam said with a smile. She picked up a Santa hat from off the top of the desk. "You'd look even better though with this on."

"Oh hell no," Jason said.

Sam smiled. "Well I tried …"

Jason eyed her. "You don't usually give up this easy."

"I'm starting to learn to pick my battles with you," she said.

"What else have you learned about me?" Jason couldn't resist asking.

Sam quirked her head to the side. "Hmm… You're stubborn. You're pigheaded when you want to be even when you're being silent. You're humor impaired and deprived. You would do anything for Sonny or Carly and their boys. You're in the mob. You've saved my life in so many ways, so many times …

"Now do you want to know something about me?" She asked.

"What?"

"I appreciate everything you've done and I think of you as my dearest friend."

His stomach dropped into his toes. "Friend huh?"

"Yes does that term offend you?"

He shook his head. How was he supposed to communicate to her that he wanted to be more than just friends? He wasn't a man who was good with words and he didn't feel comfortable wearing his heart on his sleeve either.

"No. No friend is fine …" was all he could manage to work out.

"Okay friends it is," Sam said. "Now we'd better hurry if we're going to make it to the Christmas party."

"I should say no to this."

"Friends do things together, Jason. Get used to it."


	2. Dance, Enjoy, Fire

**D - Dance**

_December 2004_

Jason hated parties. Loathed them. Despised them. He couldn't believe he had allowed Sam to drag him to this one at the new hotel called the Metro Court. But she had looked so damn amazing in her little elf or naughty Santa costume or whatever it was called, and he had known the vulture-like men of this town wouldn't be able to resist her. The thought of even one of them turning Sam's head had urged him to throw aside his plans to sit on the couch and drink before heading to bed early, and instead come here.

His eyes hadn't left her once tonight. Men were swarming all over her and he hated it but at least since he was technically considered Sam's date for the night, she couldn't go home with any of them... Could she? He didn't follow the social etiquette on this kind of stuff. All he knew was that he felt oddly possessive of Sam. He tried to reason it was because of all they had been through in the last year together but he wasn't convincing himself. He cared about her. He really did. And he wanted to kiss her again. That's what he wanted. _For starters._ He wanted it all with her - kisses, dirty sex, making her promises and vows he would do his damndest to keep.

And then it hit him. He wanted all those things, those moments, with Sam because he loved her. He realized he was in love with Sam McCall. She was still considered his best friend's ex-mistress in many people's eyes but to him, she was just Sam. Amazing, wonderful, too beautiful for words, Sam. He hadn't felt this way about anyone in a very long time. Hell, he didn't remember ever feeling this way about anyone else period.

Suddenly he noticed Steven Webber - with his crazy corkscrew curls - move over to Sam's side. Sam smiled at Steven and Jason possessively thought that that smile should be only his to admire and enjoy. Steven started to offer Sam his arm and that's when Jason decided to make his move. He couldn't stand the thought of any man - especially one with god-awful hair - pawing Sam. If anyone was going to touch Sam ... Well, it should be Jason.

Jason had crossed the floor in a mere two seconds and was at Sam's side. "**Dance** with me," he said to her.

Steven looked at Jason. "No offense, Mr. Morgan, but Sam was about to dance with me -"

"She's busy," Jason said and before either Steven or Sam could protest, Jason was whisking Sam onto the dance floor. He could feel everyone's wide-eyed curiosity focused on him and Sam, but for once, he didn't care.

Sam stared at him. "What the hell was all that about? Steven was -"

"Hogging you," Jason said. "Other guys might want a chance to dance with you too."

Sam lifted an eyebrow. "What guys?"

"Guys like ... Me," he finally said, placing his hands on either of her slender hips and offering her a little smile.

"Jason -"

"Just dance with me, Sam. If you really hate it, then I'll let you go after this song."

The song playing was "All I Want for Christmas is you".

Sam nodded slowly and then rested her head on his board shoulder. "Don't let me go, Jason. Not after this song. Just ... never..."

* * *

**E - Enjoy**

_December 2004_

Jason and Sam fairly stumbled back into the penthouse as they couldn't take their hands or lips off each other. Ever since Jason had asked Sam to dance in front of God and all of Port Charles, something had shifted and Sam knew she was really in love with him and that he felt deeply for her too. She had been falling hard for him, falling hard period, and now she knew it was safe to let go and freefall because Jason would always catch her.

Sam and Jason kept kissing and she felt his tongue once again inside her mouth, gently raking the roof of her mouth. She felt whole; she felt happy for the first time in god knew when. Actually, she knew she had never felt more alive and content than she did at this moment.

She decided they could relive their first kiss and she feigned tripping and let out a little laugh as she and Jason hit the floor together. He fell lightly on top of her and offered her a smile. "This feels familiar."

"Yeah," Sam said. "But I'm not totally drunk this time."

"I'm totally stonecold sober," Jason said. "And I was that night too... And I wanted you so badly but I knew you weren't at that place ... I wasn't sure you ever would be..."

"I am now," Sam said. "I mean, I know Steven Webber is going to be sad I picked you but ..."

"You picked me?" Jason said and buried his lips in her hair for a second. "You mean we picked each other. And please, don't talk about that guy with the crazy curls."

"Were you jealous? I mean, tonight when you pulled me away from him?" Sam asked as she wrapped her arms around Jason's neck.

"Yeah," Jason said. "I did not enjoy the thought of you being pawed at by one more guy. I wanted to be the one -" He broke off and sighed.

"You wanted to be the one pawing me?" Sam asked with a laugh. "Well lucky for you cause I like that idea. I am so going to 'enjoy' you tonight."

Jason chuckled lightly. "I'm gunna enjoy you all night long... If you're sure you're ready."

Sam nodded and kissed him. "I'm ready, Jason. I am ready for our lives to begin. Together."

* * *

**F - Fire**

_December 2004_

Jason's kisses were like hot fire on her skin as he kissed every inch of her down to the ties on her holiday costume. "This naughty elf thing ..." He groaned low in his throat and said no more as he worked the knot open impatiently. Soon he was slowly, gingerly, reaching out and thumbing her nipples through the fabric of her skimpy strapless bra. Her buds immediately hardened as he rubbed them a bit harder before he unlaced the top the rest of the way and peeled it off slowly. He brushed her bare shoulder with his lips and she smiled as he looked at her appreciatively. Next he reached underneath her (they were still on the floor) and released the clasp of her bra with a snap of his fingers. He moved the fabric aside and stared at her full breasts. She shivered under the intensity of his gaze. She had never wanted anyone more and no one had ever looked that way at her, like they savored her, every inch of her.

"You're sure," Jason said even as he reached out and teased her nipples with the pads of his warm fingertips.

"I'm completely sure," Sam said and grasped his face between either hand, kissing him and hard on the lips, allowing him to insert his tongue into her mouth before they had to come up for air again. She smiled then as she reached for the button on his trousers (for once he wasn't wearing jeans) and he shook his head and moved her hand away.

"You first, I want to take care of you first," he said and then was moving down a bit to graze his hands up her bare hips and then underneath her short, red velvet skirt. Sam squirmed as he traced the outline of her panties before beginning to rub her through the scanty cloth. She felt wet instantly and he smiled as he hooked one finger into her panties and lightly danced it across her fevered skin. She bucked then as his finger grazed her slit and she tried to hold his hand there but he instead pulled it away and achingly slowly began to peel off her panties. He looked at her pink sex appreciatively before using two fingers to part the folds and then leaning over her, he inserted his tongue inside of her. She screeched in pure orgasmic pleasure as his tongue thrust in and out of her and soon she was creaming his tongue and he pulled back briefly to lick his lips before leaning down again, putting his tongue inside of her and then adding two fingers to the mix. She was pushed over the edge instantly and she tightened her walls around him before she felt the release sweep over her like a wave and she came with a loud scream, his name ("Jasonnnn!") bursting from her lips.

He smiled as she lay there for a moment panting as he traced each curl on her lower anatomy before he was kissing her again and she could taste her own salty sweetness on his tongue as he nudged it into her mouth.

Then she was sitting up and reaching for her trousers once again. She rubbed him through the material and he stiffened immediately so she added a bit more pressure. "Sam," he growled out and reached for her but she shook her head now.

"Now it's your turn. You always take care of me; let me take care of your needs." He nodded and lifted his ass for a minute so she could slide off his pants. She then pried loose the button on his boxers and squeezed the engorged tip a little with her fingers before positioning herself over his lap and holding onto his shaft as she went down on him. His hands buried immediately in her hair as she bobbed up and down, up and down, on him. Sam briefly wondered if the girls who came before her were ever willing to do this or if they were all as uptight as they seemed... But scratch that - she didn't want to know. She wanted this to be a part of her and Jason's special thing. She could tell he thought her lips on his dick, sucking and licking him, was special enough.

Finally he exploded into her mouth, unable to restrain himself anymore, and his seed shot down her throat. She sat up and touched his penis again. "What's next?" She asked with a coy grin.

Jason smiled. "Let me show you." He pulled her up onto his lap then and holding his dick in his hand, he brushed it against her hot folds. She smiled as he finally pushed up into her and they began to find their rhythm almost immediately...

By the time they had finished round one, Sam knew she had found her home, her safe place, in Jason Morgan's arms. Who would have ever guessed?


	3. Gift

**G – Gift**

**_Christmas 2004_**

"You never came to bed last night," Sam said as she padded down the stairs to find Jason setting the table. Her eyes went wide when she saw how many presents were sitting underneath the tree. There were so many that navigating the layout of the living room was almost impossible. Those had not been there before. Now she understood what had kept him away all night.

She smiled at Jason who looked up as she approached him. "I see Santa Jason visited," she said with a smirk.

Jason smiled back and moved over to her. They met under the mistletoe and Sam smiled, knowing how Jason hated all of these decorations but sure seemed into their kiss. She loved kissing him too. It was a magical feeling. There was only one thing better and that happened when he was inside of her, where he fit just so perfectly.

Their kissing continued in earnest and Sam knew he was feeling as aroused as she was. When they came up for the sake of air, she grabbed his tee-shirt with both hands and gave him a sexy smile. "Care to open your present, Jason?" She meant herself, of course.

Jason swallowed hard. "The quiche –"

Sam couldn't resist a bawdy laugh. "You made quiche?"

Jason's cheeks colored. "Yeah. Alice Gunderson gave me the recipe-" he cleared his throat. "Never mind."

Sam smiled. "No, don't be embarrassed. I'm so impressed that you want to make this Christmas so special for everyone."

"No for everyone … just for you," Jason said.

Sam's eyes filled with tears at his words. She sniffled. "Thank you. I didn't really know how I was going to get through today – thinking how this would have been Lila's first Christmas – but it's already so much better than I could have dared hope."

Jason hugged her to his firm chest. "I'm glad."

Sam leaned into him, pressing her ear to his chest so she could hear his rhythmic heartbeat. He never ceased to amaze her and she loved him. God, did she ever love him. She hadn't told him – not in so many words anyway – but she did.

She pulled back a bit to look up into the stormy depths of his blue eyes. "I love you," he said when their eyes locked.

The tears Sam was holding a second ago gave way and she was trembling against him. "Sam, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have just sprung –"

Sam shook her head. "No, don't. Don't take those words back. They are the most beautiful words I've ever heard," she admitted. "And when you say them, I actually know you mean them… I feel the same way," she whispered and got up on her tippy-toes to give him another soft, yet urgent kiss. "I love you so much. I swear I'll never stop."

"Me either," he said and brushed an errant lock of hair away from her eyes. He leaned in for another kiss and this one was even more passionate than before. Sam felt him grasping the hem of her tee-shirt and giving it a tug upwards.

"What about the quiche?" She asked with a smirk.

"It can wait," Jason said, eyes full of desire, giving her a look that made her tingle in all the right places. He pulled her up into his arms, tucking her against his chest as he carried her to the sofa. She laughed as he lightly set her down and they began to kiss in earnest.

Her leg snaked up around his waist, bringing him down on top of her. "Thank you, Jason," she whispered hoarsely. "Saying you loved me … That was the very best gift I've ever received."

Jason nodded. "Hearing you say it back…" She smiled up at him. He felt the same way and it was the most glorious feeling she'd ever experienced.

As they began to make love, she knew she was home in Jason Morgan's strong arms.


	4. Handiwork, Innocent

_**I am introducing a wee spot of angst now. What can I say? Lol But Jasam always end up together in my stories, so no worries. Hope you all like this update.**_

**H – Handiwork**

_**Late December 2004**_

Jason lit the tapered candles with a match one by one and took a step back to look over his handiwork. The room looked like a place for set for romance – at least he hoped. He remembered how thrilled Alice Gunderson had been to donate the family's crystal vase for the occasion since Jason hadn't had one – at least not one that looked like that. The scent of the roses in the vase tickled his nostrils as did the Chinese food piled high on plates.

Tonight, Jason was going to ask Sam to move in with him – well, officially into his bedroom, since they already lived in the penthouse together and had for nearly a year now. He still couldn't believe how his feelings for Sam had changed in that time. He had been so resentful of her initially, back then believing she had busted up Sonny and Carly's marriage, but if he were honest with himself, he had always been attracted to and intrigued by the feisty brunette. He just had never expected to fall in love with her but he had and it was a good feeling. For the first time in as long as he could remember, Jason Morgan was happy.

Now all he needed was for Sam to show up and their life together could officially begin.

When fifteen minutes had passed, he started to get worried. She had been gone for awhile and the snow was really starting to fall down now. The streets would be very slick. He should have gone with her when she said she had errands that apparently couldn't wait but he had also needed the time to prepare for the surprise dinner.

He took to pacing the length of the living room anxiously and after three more minutes, he could wait no longer to hear from her. He started to pick up the phone to call her but just then it was ringing. He dove for it, having a feeling it was Sam.

"Sam?" He said, his voice sounding hoarse to his own ears. He was worried for her. God, would there ever come a day he didn't worry about never seeing her again? She had come into his life like a dream and he was afraid to wake up to a cold, hard reality.

"Hey, Jason, yeah it's me," Sam said in a soft voice. "You sound upset and you never sound upset like that really. Is something wrong?"

"You're not here," Jason said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm at the hospital."

"The hospital? Wait, are you hurt?"

"No, I brought someone in here. A teen by the name of Bridget. She almost gave birth at Kelly's and I drove her over as quick as I could."

Jason released a breath he hadn't know he was holding. "Don't drive back here," Jason said. "The roads are a nightmare. I'll come pick you up."

"Jason, I don't want you driving in this weather either."

"It's okay. I'll be safe," Jason promised. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sam said. "More than fine."

"I'm on my way now," Jason said. They said their goodbyes and then Jason hung up the phone and began blowing out the candles. He figured the food could sit out for awhile and ran for the door of the penthouse.

He drove to General Hospital maybe faster than he should in a storm. He parked and hurried inside. He looked around for Sam as he walked through the hospital.

Finally, he spotted Elizabeth Webber in her pink scrubs standing at the hub typing in a chart. She looked up when he approached. "Hey, Jason," she said with a smile.

"Hey," he replied. "Have you seen Sam?"

"Actually, I have. She's in the nursery on the maternity floor."

"Thanks." Jason started for the elevator. As he rode up, he tried to quell the anxiety he felt. He hadn't been back to the hospital since they lost Baby Lila and he was not sure how to react. He wondered what state he would find Sam in.

The elevator pinged and the doors slid open. He made his way down the hall to the big, picture window. There was only one baby in the nursery tonight and they were in Sam's arms. Sam was smiling and cooing at the baby and he almost hated to interrupt the moment.

He finally moved to the door and cleared his throat. Sam looked up and beamed at him. He hadn't seen her smile so brightly since well, maybe ever. "Hey, Jason," she greeted him.

"Hey," he said, moving into the room and over to her. The baby in her arms was gurgling in her sleep, swaddled in a bright pink blanket. "Who's this?"

Sam smiled still wider. She lightly thumbed the baby's soft cheek. "This is .. Well to be honest, she doesn't have a name yet," Sam said.

"She's pretty," Jason admitted. He leaned down to look at Sam and the baby closer. They fit together nicely. "Where's her mother?"

"Bridget hasn't been in to see her yet. After she was born, she didn't want to hold her."

"She's probably tired."

"Yeah, maybe," Sam said. "But I could never be so tired not to want to hold this little one. She's amazing. She's only six pounds, Jason- so tiny and perfect. Look at her little fingers. Everything about her is precious."

"Yeah."

"Bridget is a lucky, lucky girl," Sam murmured. She looked at Jason then and he saw tears in her eyes.

"Sam…"

"It's okay, Jason," she said. "I'm fine. Better than I was. So much better. This moment feels makes feel like I've come full circle."

A thirty-something nurse with a very bouncy ponytail walked into the room. Sam looked up and her lip trembled a little. Jason reached out and squeezed her shoulder gently. "I guess Bridget wants her baby now, huh?" Sam said.

The nurse shook her head. "No, no she doesn't apparently." The nurse pursed her lips.

"What – what do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Bridget doesn't want the baby," the nurse said, shaking her head. "She's decided to make the baby a ward of the state."

"No, no she can't do that!" Sam said. "Doesn't she know what a blessing this little girl is? How lucky she is? She can't do this!"

The nurse sighed. "I guess raising a baby on her own at sixteen isn't part of her plans."

"She can't go to an orphanage," Sam said. "She just can't. She needs someone to love her and protect her. I want – I want her. I want to adopt this baby." Sam looked at Jason. "We can take care of her, right? We'll be good parents."

Jason swallowed hard. He had no idea what to say at the moment.

* * *

**I – Innocent**

"She's so perfect… so innocent," Sam murmured as they watched the little girl slumbering in a little crib in the nursery. "Just think, Jason, in –" she checked her watch –"just a few hours we get to take her home with us. She will be ours."

Jason stood beside Sam and reached for her hand, giving it a light squeeze. "Yeah," was all he could muster up.

Sam turned to look at him. "Jase, what's wrong? You've barely said a word the whole night. Do you – do you not want to take her home? I mean I know we could do this. She's just a little baby; she needs a good home, a strong male influence in her life – you'd be amazing with her. I know you would because I see you with Michael and Morgan every day and the way … the way you would talk about my baby – our baby still humbles me … Jason, tell me you want this little girl as much as I do. Please," Sam cried, tears burning her eyes. She would not cry; she would not. She wouldn't try to work his sympathies; she wouldn't emotionally manipulate him for anything. If he truly didn't want this baby, then she wouldn't push him, even if it hurt her.

Jason squeezed her hand again and then turned to face her. "Sam, it's none of those things. I'd love to have a baby with you –"

"Someday, right? You don't want a baby with me now? It's too soon; we just started dating and –"

"Give me a chance to talk here, Sam."

"You don't like to talk," Sam pointed out and she offered him a smile to try to lighten the mood.

"It's not even that," Jason said, "because I know we belong together. I think I always knew…"

"Oh, Jason," Sam murmured.

Jason reached out and lightly thumbed her cheek. "It's just… What if I can't keep you and the baby safe? I thought I could but now that this is a reality… Sam, what if my life touches you and her? I'd never be able to handle it. I am already in love with you, you know that, but I could easily fall in love with this little girl too. I could start to think of her as yours and mine and then one day… You could be gone and her too … And I'd never get over it."

Sam immediately closed the small distance between them and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She gave him a tight hug and looked up at him. "You're such an amazing man… To worry and care so much… But I know you; I know you can take care of the both of us. And besides, Jason, you taught me how to be strong and now I can take care of myself and this little girl too. You have to believe that everything will be okay."

"I'm trying," Jason said. "I don't want to lose you, Sam. Every time you just walk out of the penthouse, I worry about you. I worry I'll never see or hold you again. That you'll just … be gone. Where I can't touch you. No one ever affected me like this… I've never wanted or loved anyone as much as you."

This time Sam couldn't stop the tears. Hearing the way Jason had laid his heart bare; had let her see deep inside of his tortured soul… was beyond beautiful and touching. She couldn't stop herself from getting up on her tiptoes and grabbing his beautiful, smooth cheeks in her hands and pressing her lips to his. They alternately kissed and hugged and only stopped when they noticed they had an audience. Jason's father Dr. Alan Quartermaine was standing nearby, waiting for them, apparently, to finish their PDA.

Jason shrugged and looked away for a moment and Sam discreetly dabbed the lipstick off his cheek and collar of his leather jacket. Then she turned to face Alan. "Hi, Dr. Quartermaine, can we help you with something?"

Alan looked at her and Jason and then back at her. "Call me Alan, Sam. You are a big part of Jason's life now from what I can see so it seems appropriate."

"Okay, well… Alan, it is."

"What can we do for you?" Jason asked.

Alan sighed. "There is some discontent percolating around here … about you taking home the little baby born last night..."

Sam's eyes went wide and her heart plummeted to her stomach. "Wait, they don't – they said – The nurse said-"

"Nurse Miller spoke too soon, I'm afraid," Alan said. "She wasn't aware of Jason's … history … But the social worker asked around about you two and she knows now …"

"Jason's a good man!" Sam interrupted Alan. "Let me talk to this social worker and I'll tell her so myself."

"She asked around about you too, Sam. Your history is only slightly less colorful than my son's."

"So they won't let us take her home?" Sam asked. Her chest ached … her heart ached… her arms ached. They felt so empty all over again.

"I didn't say that. Just know that the social worker – her name is Shelley – is allowing you to foster the baby temporarily. Because they don't have another immediate family to place her with … But the likelihood you'll get to adopt the baby…"

"Is low?" Jason asked. Sam looked at him and saw he was trying to remain stoic as always but his eyes were stormy. He wanted this baby as much as she did; she knew that in this moment. They both already loved this little girl. She had given them hope and direction and it was like she was being snatched away already.

Alan nodded. "Extremely low, to be honest. I did what I could, told Shelley that you were a good man, Jason, and that I could vouch that the little girl would come to no harm in your care. But my words can only carry so much weight."

"Actions speak louder anyway," Sam said. "Jason is a good –no, great – person and if anyone can change this social worker's mind it's him."

Alan looked dubious. "You can't threaten-"

Sam glared at Jason's father. "He wouldn't and neither would I. We'll keep this baby because we'll prove we're the best parents she could ask for."

"For your sake, I hope that it works," Alan said and then turned on his heel and trotted off.

Sam looked at Jason. His eyes were still stormy and his expression now decidedly wounded. He only ever showed his soul to her and she knew that he was hurting. "It's not your fault, Jason.. What you do isn't who you are or what you're all about. You're good and you're kind and wonderful. The whole world will know it if they don't already." Sam took his hand and interlaced their fingers. She offered him a smile. "Don't ever doubt yourself, not for anyone."

Jason offered her a little smile and Sam reached up to brush his cheeks lightly with her knuckles. "What do you say we go hold our little girl?" She asked.

Jason nodded. He opened the door to the nursery and they walked inside. They moved over to the little girl in the far crib – the little girl with a head full of dark hair, bright brown eyes and the most adorable chubby cheeks. Sam smiled and cooed at the baby and then looked at Jason. He hesitated only a moment before picking up the little girl and cradling her to his chest.


End file.
